


La douche

by CourtneyAckles



Series: Les 30 histoires brûlantes d'Alexander [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Jace Wayland, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Flashbacks, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Kneeling, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, POV Alec Lightwood, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Protective Alec Lightwood, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Sub Alec Lightwood, Sub Jace Wayland, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Alec est pour une fois levé avant ses compagnons. Il profite de prendre une douche rapidement Mais il est très vite rejoint par Magnus et Jace qui ont décidé de prolonger la douche.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Les 30 histoires brûlantes d'Alexander [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082738
Kudos: 4





	La douche

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare
> 
> Bêta : Aline Nouh
> 
> Message autrice : Je sais que j'avais dit que la prochaine serait une OS Jalec, mais dans ce projet j'ai prévu d'écrire une trilogie d'OS malec/malece/Jalec dans le même univers.Et j'avoue celle là m'inspirais mieux.
> 
> Message autrice 2 : voilà j'ai lu pas mal de Jalec/Malece et souvent c'est Alec qui est dominé par Jace. Moi, j'ai décidé qu'Alec dominerait Jace, car Alec protège Jace et prend soin de lui donc ce serait pareil dans leur relation.

Je me réveillais dans le lit King Size dans le loft de Magnus. Où plutôt notre loft, car depuis quelques mois, je vivais officiellement chez lui.

Je tournais la tête à droite et je vis mon compagnon les cheveux bruns tout lisse, sans gel ou couleur, son visage n'avait aucune trace de maquillage. L'une de ses mains était sur mon torse, l'une de ses jambes enchevêtrée à la mienne. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud au niveau de ma rune de déviation.

Cela faisait deux ans que je l'avais embrassé devant toute l'Enclave lors de mon mariage arrangé avec Lydia Branwell. Ce jour où j'avais assumé mon amour pour une Créature Obscure et le fait d'être homosexuel.

Je tournais la tête à gauche et là un autre corps chaud masculin était blottit contre moi. Sa jambe était aussi emmêlée à mon autre jambe,l'un de ses bras était au travers de mon corps où sa main était posée sur ma rune parabatai. Cette rune qu'il avait tracée sur mon corps il y a maintenant quatre ans.

Jace vivait ici aussi depuis un an. Au début, cela devait être temporaire. Magnus avait accepté de l'héberger après qu'Aldertree, l'ancien directeur de l'Institut, l'avait menacé de détruire le peu de crédibilité qu'il lui restait s'il ne quittait pas les lieux.

Malgré mon amour pour Magnus, mes sentiments pour Jace n'ont jamais disparu. Ces deux hommes étaient mon monde, mon oxygène, mes âmes-soeurs.

Je repensais au début de ma relation amoureuse avec Jace qui avait débuté il y a 10 mois.

Flashback-10 mois avant

Cela faisait deux mois que mon parabatai vivait chez mon partenaire. Depuis que mon frère adoptif vivait chez Magnus, cela avait impacté les relations sexuelles de Magnus et moi. J'étais pas à l'aise que Jace nous entendre alors que lui n'avait aucun problème de baiser des filles chez Magnus.

Ce matin-là, mon petit copain avait réussi à faire tomber mes barrières, voilà comment je m'étais retrouvé entre les cuisses de mon amant, lui était assis sur le plan de travail.

« Ah, jouit-on en osmose. !  
Je me retirais de mon compagnon. On resta enlacés.  
-« Ah, jouit-on en osmose.  
\- En tout cas, je semble encore très doué.  
\- Vantard.  
\- Je me fie à ce que j'ai entendu et l'apparition de tes yeux de chats.  
On s'embrassait tendrement.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas baiser dans votre chambre ! S'énerva Jace derrière.

Je me retournais et je vis Jace qui retournait vers sa chambre.

-Il m'énerve, je vais lui parler, dis-je.  
\- Alexander laisse-le.  
\- Non, il n'a pas à manquer de respect. »

Je me rhabillais et j'allais vers la chambre de mon parabatai.

« Jace tu te prend de qui. Je te rappelle que tu vis chez Magnus. D'ailleurs, je trouve que cela est un manque de respect que tu invites ses inconnues chez lui. Il ne dit rien. Donc tu n'a rien à dire !  
\- Depuis que tu es avec Magnus, moi, je ne compte plus pour toi !  
\- Jace tu te fous de ma gueule. C'est toi qui m'a oublié ainsi qu'Izzy quand tu as rencontré Clary. Donc je t'interdis de me le reprocher. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es triste que toi et Clary vous êtes plus ensemble qu'on doit tous être malheureux. Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Clary que vous n'êtes pas sœur et frère ! Je croyais que tu appréciais Magnus et que tu étais heureux avec moi !  
\- Je lui ai dit que nous n'étions pas frères et sœur, mais elle et moi c'est fini ! J'aime bien Magnus, mais en même temps, je le déteste, car il t'a toi et moi, je ne peux pas t'avoir !  
\- Je ne comprends pas Jace dis-je décontenancé par les paroles de mon frère adoptif.  
\- Je t'aime, Alec ! Hurla Jace.  
Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.  
\- Oui comme un frère.  
\- J'aime Max et Izzy comme un frère et une sœur, mais toi, je n'ai t'ai jamais aimer de cette façon.  
On se regarda dans un silence assourdissant.  
\- Tu n'es pas gay, je t'ai toujours vu avec des filles. Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant alors que tu sais depuis des années que je t'aime ?!  
\- Je suis bisexuel, Alec. En tout cas, je suis attiré et amoureux de toi depuis des années. Juste je ne l'avais pas réalisé ou je refusais de le voir. Je considère Maryse et Robert comme mes parents. Je me dégoûtais de ressentir cela pour toi.  
\- Je comprends, j'ai ressenti la même chose.  
\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé d'être mon parabatai. C'était une façon d'être plus proche de toi.Mais en même temps, je savais que ça voulait dire que cela nous interdisait d'être amoureux. Je savais que tu étais la personne qui respectait le plus les règles. Je crois aussi que je ne voulais pas détruire mon image de soldat parfait. Tu as toujours été plus courageux que moi Alec et tu l'as prouvé en aimant au grand jour Magnus et en assumant le fait d'être homosexuel. Quand je t'ai vu embrasser Magnus à ton mariage avec Lydia, j'ai ressenti de la jalousie pour la première fois de ma vie. J'ai compris à cet instant que je venais de te perdre. Aujourd'hui le fait de vivre avec vous, c'est encore plus difficile. Et si j'invite toutes ses filles, c'est parce que je n'assume pas mon amour, mon désir pour toi.Clary a deviné que tu étais la raison que je ne pouvais pas revenir avec elle.   
Je mis de la distance entre Jace et moi. Je posais une main sur ma poitrine, j'avais du mal à respirer. C'était trop informations à digérer. Je fermais les yeux et je respirais calmement comme Magnus m'avait appris lorsque je sentais une crise d'angoisse arrivée.

\- Jace, je ne peux pas faire ça à Magnus. Je t'aime et tu ne cesseras jamais d'être mon monde tout comme lui. Je vous aime avec la même force tous les deux.  
\- Alexander, je sais que tu aimes Jace autant que moi dit Magnus en entrant dans la chambre de Jace.  
\- Magnus, je suis désolé.  
\- Magnus si tu veux que je parte, je comprendrai. S'il te plait ne reproche rien à Alec dit Jace.  
\- Alexander, je ne t'en veux pas et Jace, je ne veux pas que tu partes. Alexander, je sais que tu aimes toujours Jace et je sais que Jace, tu aimes Alexander. Il y a que vous qui n'aviez pas conscience de vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre .J'ai rencontré déjà des parabatai et je sais que votre relation est plus encore intense qu'une relation parabatai classique.  
\- Tu ne m'en veux pas, Magnus. Tu ne ressens aucune jalousie dis-je surpris.  
\- J'ai été jaloux à un moment, mais j'ai fini par accepter le fait que je devrais partager ton cœur et ton âme avec Jace. Je vis depuis des siècles et je sais que les relations amoureuses ne sont pas toujours exclusives et sont très variées.  
\- Si je comprends bien, tu acceptes que moi et Alec soyons ensemble au même titre que toi et Alec.  
\- C'est ça, blondie dit Magnus.

Je m'approchais de mon compagnon et j'enlaçais mes doigts aux siens.

\- Merci Magnus d'être toujours aussi compréhensif. Je suis tellement chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je t'aime Magnus.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander. »

Fin du flashback

Je levais la tête et je vis qu'il était bientôt sept heures. Je devais accueillir les nouveaux Shadowhunter transférer à l'institut de New York à neuf heures. J'étais le nouveau directeur de l'Institut depuis six mois. Quand j'avais appris qu'Aldertree avait fourni de Yin Fen à ma sœur Izzy, je l'avais menacé de le dénoncer à Enclave pour exercice illicite de la médecine. Le Yin Fen était prescrit sous un contrôle médical, car mal dosé, il pouvait devenir une drogue.

Izzy s'en est sorti malgré que cela ait été difficile . Elle a suivi des groupes de soutien terrestre pour dépendant conseillé par Simon.Simon et ma petite sœur sont ensemble depuis trois mois. Même si le vampire et moi on ne sera jamais ami car trop différents ce qu'il compte, c'est qu'il rend heureuse ma sœur .

Izzy est ma directrice-adjointe. Bien sûr, elle est au courant pour ma relation avec Jace.

Notre relation de Jace et moi était secrète. Si Enclave apprenait notre relation, on pourrait devenir des Terrestes. Le fait que Jace et moi nous vivons ensemble est normal pour des Parabatai car le fait d'être séparé physiquement peut altérer le lien.

Jace occupait lui le poste de directeur de la Sécurité. Son poste était bien sûr de diriger la sécurité de l'Institut mais aussi assurer la sécurité du Directeur de l'Institut, moi.Il m'accompagnait lors de mes déplacements.

Je suis plutôt heureux d’accueillir dès nouveaux membres car parmi-eux se trouvait Clary. La jeune femme avait suivi sa mère à Idris et elle avait décidé de suivre l’initiation des Shadowhunter pour devenir une réelle Shadowhunter et aussi se remettre de sa rupture avec Jace.Je sais que cela avait été compliqué pour Jace, Izzy et Magnus qu'elle coupe les ponts avec eux, moi je m'en voulais de l'avoir blessé, mais je n'étais pas proche d'elle.. La jeune femme les avait recontactés suite à sa Cérémonie des Runes, il y a un mois. Elle avait dit à Jace qu'on ne devait pas s'en vouloir, qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'elle hâte de nous le présenter et de nous revoir tous.On lui manquait énormément.

Aujourd'hui, elle revenait à New York. On avait prévu ou plutôt Magnus et Izzy avait organisé une superbe fête en l'honneur de Clary ce soir, ici au loft.

Même si j'aurais voulu rester envelopper dans la chaleur de mes amants. Il fallait que je m'extirpe, je devais aller travailler. Le fait de bouger fit bouger les deux hommes de ma vie. Jace empoigna ma hanche et caressa ma rune. Pendant que Magnus empoigna mes cheveux et embrassa ma rune de déviation.

-Humm, gémis-je.

Je les regardais, ils dormaient tous les deux profondément.J'essayais de nouveau de me soustraire aux bras de mes amants. Mais la prise de mes partenaires se fit plus forte. Jace griffa ma rune. Magnus mordilla mon cou.

Je me cambrais.

-Oh putain ! Gémis-je en me mordant les lèvres pour pas qu'ils m'entendent »

Je finis par réussir à me dégager de l'étreinte de mes compagnons démoniaques et je filais sous la douche.

J'enlevais mon boxer et je me glissais sous la douche. Cette douche italienne recouverte de marbre, où nous pouvions tenir sans difficulté Magnus, Jace et moi. J'allumais eau brûlante et j'allais prendre le gel douche quand j'entendis un bruit de magie.Il le remit à sa place.

Je sentis un corps chaud contre mon dos, cette odeur de santal reconnaissable, des mains manucurées posées sur mon torse. Ses lèvres parsèment de baisers ma nuque.J'enlaçais mes doigts à l'une de ses mains.

En face de moi ses yeux magnifiques plongés dans les miens ce sourire si angélique qui faisait arrêter les battements de mon cœur depuis des années. Ses mains posées sur mes hanches avec ses pouces posées sur mon bas-ventre. L'une de mes mains posée sur sa hanche, enlaçant nos doigts au niveau de sa rune parabatai

« Bonjour Alexander,  
\- Bonjour Magnus,  
Mon petit-ami sorcier me fit pencher la tête et il captura mes lèvres m'entraînant dans un tendre baiser.  
Je sentis des lèvres chaudes parsemer mon corps et remonter le long de mon torse.  
-Humm, grognai-je dans la bouche de Magnus.  
\- Magnus, il n'est pas qu'à toi. Moi aussi, je veux l'embrasser.  
Mon copain mit fin au baiser.  
\- Tu es jaloux, Jace. Taquina Magnus.  
\- Jaloux de toi. Je sais qu'Alec préfère mes baisers aux tiens.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel devant les taquineries de mes partenaires.

Je pris possession des lèvres de Jace et je l'entraînais dans un doux baiser, je sentais qu'il voulait quelques choses de plus sauvage et je lui donnais ce que quémandait mon amant.

\- Bonjour Parabatai dit Jace.  
\- Bonjour Parabatai.  
\- Tu es satisfait blondie dit Magnus.  
\- Je serai complètement satisfait quand je sentirais Alec à l'intérieur de moi.  
\- C'est ce que tu veux aussi, Alexander ?  
\- Je...  
Putain oui je le voulais et je voulais sentir Magnus à l'intérieur de moi ce matin. Mais on ne pouvait pas, on n'avait pas le temps.  
\- Oui, il le veut dit répondit mon parabatai.  
\- Jace, laisse s'exprimer Alexander. Je veux l'entendre de sa bouche et je veux savoir comment il veut que cela se passe. Est-ce que tu veux nous soumettre tous les deux ? Ou simplement Jace et que moi, je te domine ?  
Magnus et moi, nous échangeons souvent les rôles actif/passif en fonction de l'humeur de chacun. Avec Jace qui semblait pourtant le plus confiant de nous deux à l'extérieur,il préférait le rôle de passif, il adorait que je le domine.Au début, j'avais trouvé cela étrange. Puis Magnus, un jour avait dit un truc : « Dans notre relation, je prends autant soin de toi que tu prends soin de moi. Cela se ressent au lit. Avec Jace c'est toujours toi qui a pris soin de lui, et bien là c'est pareil, le fait d'être passif, il veut que tu prennes soin de lui. »  
-Parabatai est ce que tu veux me laisser te sucer ce matin ? Est-ce que tu veux que Magnus et moi, on alterne la fellation sur ta queue ? Questionna d'une voix sexy Jace.

Je sortais vraiment avec deux êtres démoniaques. Je voyais dans ma tête tous les scénarios que mes amants ont énoncés. Je sentais mon sexe durcir.

-Ce soir, si vous voulez, mais ce matin, on n'a pas le temps, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard.  
\- Toujours aussi sérieux Alexander.Tu es le directeur de l'Institut de New York.  
\- Magnus surtout, Alec mets en doute nos compétences. Je te promets que tu ne seras pas en retard, on va t'exciter tellement vite qu'on va très vite t'emmener auprès de notre créateur Raziel. Et si tu veux ce soir, on utilisera nos runes et Magnus boira une potion pour durer plus longtemps   
\- Montrez-moi, les défiais-je.  
\- Mais tu ne nous as pas dit ce que tu voulais, Alexander dit Magnus.  
\- Je veux que tu t'occupes de mon cul Magnus, pendant que je m'occupe de celui de Jace.. Dis-je en rougissant.  
\- Alec, tu ne vas pas me laisser de ta sucer ? Demanda Jace  
\- Bien sûr que si. Et ce soir, je vous laisserais me la sucer tous les deux.

Je capturais les lèvres de mon partenaire Shadowhunter en empoignant ses fesses, en le poussant contre l'une des parois de la douche. Je collais mon corps au sien. Je sentis le corps de Magnus contre mon dos. J'étais enveloppé dans la chaleur, la force de mes deux âmes-sœurs. Je sentais la bite dressé de Magnus contre mon cul. Celle de Jace et la mienne qui étaient aussi en érection se frôlaient.

-Humm, Alec gémit Jace.  
Je l'avais embrassé tellement sauvagement que ses lèvres étaient gonflées, pris entre la sensation de sentir le désir de Magnus et celui de Jace et le mien à travers notre rune. Depuis 10 mois, je n'avais jamais connu quelques choses aussi intense. Mon corps était comme un volcan près à rentrer en irruption, mon cœur tambourinaient tellement fort dans ma poitrine.

Je sentais ses mains faire des cercles sur mon bas-ventre. Au même moment, la bouche de mon copain sorcier parcourra ma nuque de baisers et ses mains titillaient mes tétons.

Je lâchais la bouche de mon parabatai et je me cambrais contre le corps de Magnus. Mon bras enroulé autour de sa nuque  
\- Oui gémis-je

Magnus en profita pour plonger ses lèvres dans mon cou et laisser une marque brûlante au niveau de ma rune de déviation, quant à ses mains. L'une de ses mains maintenait mon visage et me faisait sucer ses doigts. Je les suçais avec délectation.

Son autre main était perdue entre mes cuisses que j'écartais instinctivement.

-C'est bien, mon pretty boy.

Cela m'excitait quand il m'appelait comme ça. Je poussais des gémissements.

La bouche de mon autre partenaire s'occupait l'un de mes tétons en le suçant, pendant que son autre main tirait sur l'autre téton. Je plongeais mes mains dans ses cheveux, ses mains parcouraient le reste de mon corps.

Mon corps ondulait de façon frénétique entre mes deux hommes, chaque fibres de mon corps étaient brûlante.

Magnus enleva ses doigts de ma bouche et caressa mes fesses. Son autre main remontait et descendait entre mes cuisses en évitant mon sexe dur.

\- Magnus ! Jace ! Hurlais-je.

J'en profitais pour faire remonter le visage de Jace et prendre possession de ses lèvres si tentantes, pendant que ma main qui était dans ses cheveux descendit le long de son corps et le caressa.

-Humm gémit Jace dans mon bouche.

J'attrapais sa hampe et je commençais à le branler. Mon amant Nephelim se cambra contre la paroi, en fermant les yeux.  
-Oui Alec !

Puis je sentis quelques secondes après la main qui était entre mes cuisses s'enrouler autour de mon propre sexe et me branler. Pendant qu'il avait inséré l'un de ses doigts dans mes fesses et j'ondulais du cul pour en avoir plus. Je sentis sa magie en moi qui m'évitait d'avoir mal.

Oh Magnus !

Je me tenais contre la paroi d'une main pour éviter de m'écrouler avant ce flot de plaisir qui me traversait. En accélérant ma masturbation sur le sexe de Jace, en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts devant ce spectacle si magnifique d'une Jace qui s'abandonnait à moi, les mains au-dessus de sa tête, hurlant mon nom, les joues rouges, les cheveux collés par la sueur

Soudain Jace s'écroula à mes genoux, ses mains sur mes hanches. lui aussi submerger par le plaisir. Il voulut me la suçer mais je l'en empêchait en lui tenant les cheveux.

Jace ressemblait vraiment à un ange, à genoux, ses cheveux décoiffés, ses lèvres gonflées, ses yeux pleins de désir, mais aussi d'amour. Je sentais tout ça à travers notre rune.

-Commence par honorer ma rune Parabatai.. 

Jace embrassa ma rune.  
-Humm Jace, parfait

-Je me tournais vers Magnus, ses magnifiques yeux de chat étaient apparus, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés.  
-Magnus, je...  
Il inséra un second doigt tout en continuant à me branler.  
-C'est ça que tu veux Pretty Boy.  
-Oh oui... Magnus, Jace gémis-je.

Magnus captura mes lèvres et m’entraînant dans un baiser qui était aussi sauvage. Je mis ma main contre la paroi, de nouveau autour de sa nuque. Jace quand à lui avait entrepris de lécher ma rune Parabatai que je sentais me brûler.Mon corps ondulait au rythme des mains et des langues de mes compagnons. Je hurlais à m'en casser la voix, ils ne me laissaient aucun répit. Mon corps était tendu tel un arc, chaque fibre de mon corps étaient traverser par un plaisir sans limite. Si j'avais été un simple terrestre, j'aurais déjà jouis.

Je me détachais de la bouche de Magnus.

-Jace, je veux sentir tes lèvres angéliques autour de mon sexe.

Magnus enleva sa main de ma verge et la posa sur ma hanche, où plutôt l'agrippait , j'aurais sûrement des bleus. Elle fut vite remplacée par les lèvres de Jace qui la suça profondément.

-Oh Jace ! Doucement, prends ton temps.  
Je guidais mon parabatai, il enroulait sa langue autour de mon sexe et pompait doucement.  
\- Parfait, Jace.

Magnus me fit pencher la tête. Il inséra un troisième doigt dans mon cul et les bougea de plus en plus vite.  
-Oh putain Magnus.  
\- Voilà Alexander, le nom que tu devrais prononcer.

À cet instant, la fellation, fut plus intense.Je faisais des va-et-vient frénétique.  
\- Ah ! Ah !  
Je voyais le regard échangé entre mes deux amants, cette lueur de défi entre les deux. Mon corps tremblait de plaisir, je bougeais frénétiquement. Mon corps hurlait de plaisir, où je prononçais le nom de mes amants. Je baisais la bouche de mon Parabatai avec ma bite.  
\- Ah ! Oui, Magnus !  
Magnus venait de toucher ma prostate. Quelques gouttes de spermes s'échappaient de mon sexe.  
-Magnus, je veux te sentir en moi.

Il enleva ses doigts. Je fis relever Jace qui avait quelques gouttes de sperme sur ses lèvre qu'il lécha. Ce fut la chose la plus érotique que je venais de voir. Soudain, je sentis la main de Magnus caresser mon sexe et de mettre à ses doigts dans sa bouche, cela aussi, c'était carrément érotique.

Putain, ses deux hommes me faisaient carrément bander.

Je capturais les lèvres de Magnus où le goût de mon amant et mon goût était mélangé. Nos mains sur nos hanches.

Puis je me retournais et je pris possession des lèvres de Jace, mes mains sur ses hanches. Les siennes autour de ma nuque.

\- Jace retourne-toi, je vais te préparer. Dis-je en attrapant le gel douche.  
\- Alec prends-moi comme ça, j'aime te sentir brutalement en moi.  
\- Jace.  
-Alec, j'ai envie de toi.  
\- Bien parabatai. Alors cambre-toi que je m'occupe de ton cul.

Mon amant néphelim se cambra. Je lui attrapais les hanches et j'entrais brutalement en lui.

-Ah ! Hurlait-on.  
\- Et toi prêt à me recevoir Alexander ?  
\- Oui Magnus.

Je sentais mon autre homme entrer en moi.

-Ah !

On bougeait dans une parfaite osmose.M'enfoncer dans Jace et sentir Magnus à l'intérieur de moi. C'était tellement intense, j'avais l'impression qu'on ne faisait plus qu'un. Jace se cambra et je capturais ses lèvres, nos gémissements se mélangeaient. Notre rune étincelait de tel le soleil, oui Cette rune unique qui nous liait où nos sentiments se liaient, depuis qu'on avait une connexion physique, elle s'allumait sans besoin de stèle, son pouvoir nous transportait, nous enveloppait, nos âmes, nos cœurs ne faisaient vraiment plus qu'un, aucun combat nous avait donner impression d'être les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Magnus m'attirait à lui, nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. On échange un baiser brûlant.

Même si avec Magnus, nous n'avions pas de rune, notre lien était tout aussi fort. Avec lui, j'avais eu ma première fois. Cette première fois qui restera graver à jamais dans ma mémoire. Ce fut la plus belle expérience de ma vie. Nos corps se connaissent par cœur, mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression de le découvrir à chaque fois, j'ai la même impression que nos cœurs battent aussi à l'unisson.

Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, mais mon cœur, mon âme appartient à ses deux hommes extraordinaires qui m'aiment moi, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

-Ah ! Hurlais-je surpris par mon orgasme.  
\- Ah ,Alec ! Cria Jace à son tour.  
-Ah ! Dit Magnus. »

Je m'effondrais dans les bras de Magnus. Jace dans les mien. Je sentis ses baisers sur mon visage. Moi, je fis des doux baisers dans les cheveux de mon Parabatai.

« Je vous aime dis-je.  
\- On t'aime aussi disent mes deux amants à l'unisson. »

On resta quelques minutes comme ça, dans ce silence. J'adorais ce moment où l'effet du plaisir ne s'était pas encore dissipé entièrement.

Je mis fin à ce moment magique.

On se lava et on se doucha rapidement.

Puis on alla dans la chambre s'habiller. Je mis un boxer, un jean brut noir et une chemise noire manche ¾  
« Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je mets une veste non ?  
\- Ce sont des Shadowhunter qu'on accueille, sois cool dit Jace.  
Jace malgré une tenue simple composé d'un pantalon militaire noir plein de poche, un simple T-shirt noir, mais qui mettait en avant ce corps de Dieu. Il était à tomber.  
\- Il a raison dit Magnus.  
Magnus s'approcha de moi. Il déboutonna quelques boutons.

Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'une chemise noire avec pleins de sequins.  
\- Voilà, c'est mieux, tu sembles plus décontracté.  
Mon amant remit ma mèche en place.  
\- Merci Magnus.  
Mon partenaire me dévorait des yeux.  
\- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage.  
\- Non, je repensais à notre première rencontre. Tu portais un pull déchiré, malgré cela, je te trouvais incroyablement beau, tu étais un mec timide, mais un brillant soldat. Aujourd'hui, tu t'habilles vraiment bien, tu es confiant, tu es Directeur de l'Institut de New York.  
\- Tout ça s'est grâce à vous deux. »

J'allais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Pendant que mes amants finirent de se préparer dans la salle de bain.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où je venais de finir de le préparer. On discutait pendant le repas. Puis on alla finir de se préparer. Magnus nous ouvrit à Jace et moi un portail vers l'Institut, on échangea un dernier baiser, avec mon petit-ami sorcier.

Comme tous les matins Jace et Magnus se lancèrent une vanne. Cela me faisait sourire.

On prit le portail avec mon Parabatai. Magnus avait une réunion comme tous les mercredis avec les représentants de son clan.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on serait à l'heure dit Jace en désignant la grande horloge au-dessus de la porte de l'Institut. Il était 8H50.

« Salut, vous deux.Dit ma sœur en arrivant vers nous.  
\- Salut Izzy dit-on.  
Prêt Alec à accueillir les novices dit Izzy  
\- Oui, répondis-je  
\- Bon, j'y vais dit Jace.  
\- On se retrouve à 11H00 dans mon bureau pour le débriefing de la nuit dis-je.  
\- Oui, monsieur me taquina Jace. »

Il partit, je regardais s'éloigner jusqu'à qu'il tourne et qu'il ne soit plus visible. Puis on marchait avec ma petite sœur à travers les couloirs de l'Institut pour se rendre à la salle des opérations où on accueillait les novices, où j'écoutais ma sœur d'une oreille distraite me raconter sa soirée avec Simon.  
Mon portable vibra.

Magnus est ok pour dire « oui monsieur » et il propose que ça dure tout le week-end et de nous emmener où tu décides.

Je rougis et j'ai chaud rien que de penser à ce week-end.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà la seconde OS de ce projet est terminée.Alors votre avis ?
> 
> J'ai commencé à écrire la prochaine OS qui sera une OS Jalec pendant leur adolescence.


End file.
